For I Have A Plan
by RexieCakes
Summary: Following up on Scar's orders, Janja and his clan, plus the rest of the Outlanders that are on Scar's side begin to try and get everyone else in the Outlands to join them in taking down Simba's Pride, the Lion Guard and taking over the Pridelands...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone and welcome to my second Lion Guard fanfic. I was that writer who started "Kion Held Captive" If any of you still remember that story. Anyway, while I plan on finishing that, I do) I wanted to start this story. It's an idea that came to me from Scar's song and I was waiting to figure out how to start the story, Rescue in the outlands gave me what I needed. It's by far my fave episode in season 2 so far~! So also I know this is rather short, but due to things I can only start this off short right now. It will be longer soon~! Read, review and enjoy~!**

* * *

Janja growled as he watched Jasiri playing with the two Hyena cubs. "Oh how cute... Jasiri's playing with cubs. Let's get them all," Janja hissed.

"Jasiri~!"

Jasiri turned to see Janja looking down at her from the nearby cliff. "Back so soon, Janja? I already told you, this is my turf now," Jasiri said.

"Oh this isn't about turf, Jasiri... I told you this wasn't over," Said Janja, as he and most of his clan came towards her. Suddenly, two tiny voices rang out. "Jasiri~!""

"NO!" Jasiri cried out. "Leave them alone, they're only cubs!" She tried to get to them, but was surrouned by Janja's clan. Growling, Jasiri fought them off and ran towards Cheezi and chango who were chasing the cubs. "No~!" Jasrir cried again, as she knocked them away. However within a moment Janja knocked Jasiri herself, and the cubs into a steam vent...

* * *

All Kion could think of was saving Jasiri. Thurston kept interrupting the Lion Guard though... Madoa went to make sure her clan was safe during this ordeal Ono caught sight of the steam coming from the vent and cried out. "Jasri's vent~! It's gonna blow~!"

Kion felt a rush of worry take off and then cried out "Until the Prideland's End Lion Guard Defend~!" As the Guard began to rush towards the vent, Thunderson interrupted them once more.

"Excuse me~! How come you're not off on your rescue mission?" Thurston asked. "We are~!" Kion growled, getting more frustrated with the Zebra by the minute. "But you need to go home, we've got to-"

However Kion was cut off by a terrifying sound... That shook him to the core. The vent... It blew.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys~! Thanks for all the reviews so far~! :D And so here is chapter 2. Hope you all enjoy it~! I will update soon~! Just been busy. But that's just how life goes~! So read, review and enjoy~!**

* * *

"JASIRI~!" Kion screamed. No... Oh god no... Kion couldn't believe his eyes. Up ahead, Janja and his clan laughed evilly. Body parts of the two cubs, plus Jairi laid on the ground with blood and bones to boot.

Seeing this, Kion began to feel sick he threw up and then... He fell to the ground and everything went black.

* * *

Kion awoke inside of Priderock. He groaned as he sat up slowly. He heard voices outside. Simba, Nala, and Kiara were talking to Fuli and the others. "We couldn't save them..." Fuli said slowly. "Kion saw the scene and just fainted..."

"He's going to take this pretty hard, Simba... He's never ever not saved anyone before," Nala added in.

"I agree," Simba replied, with a sigh.

Kaira glanced at the Guard with concern in her eyes. "H-He'll be okay, right?" Asked the Princess.

"I don't know..." Ono responded sadly. "As our leader, Kion takes great pride in leading us and protecting the Pridelands... Like your mother said, he will take this pretty hard..."

Kaira gulped and looked at her parents with fear in her eyes. "Then what can we do?..."

"Be there for him," Simba said, as Nala nodded in agreement.

"Jasiri is dead?..."

Suddenly the Guard and the royal family froze. Kion slowly walked out of the den with tears in his eyes. "We're so sorry, Kion..." Fuli managed to choke out. "No... It's not your fault Fuli... Or any of you... It's mine," Kion replied. Then the young Prince could not take it anymore... He began to cry and before Kion knew it, he was sobbing on the ground. Nala and Simba hugged there son tightly. Kaira watched from behind them looking very worried, as did the Guard... And now for Kion nothing seemed right. Nothing seemed possible. He felt broken... He felt lost. He felt like a failure to the Guard, to his family, to the Pridelands... And most of all to Jasiri and her now struggling clan.

Fuli led the guard back to the Outlands, where they broke the news to Jasiri's clan about her death. And the cubs as well. Thunderson was brought back home to his herd then the sun began to set. The guard all went their separate ways for the night, but planned on all meeting at Priderock in the morning to check on Kion. Would he be okay?... Only time would tell.


End file.
